MeTwo
Hey guys! I'm always writing sweet stories about sweet people you can't help but love. I wanted to try something..... Drastically different. Tell me what you think in the comments. Skye Introduction Let's just say, I’m not the best company. Well, not exactly me, the other me. You try to get close to “me” you will get close to what I refer to as “me two”. Have you ever seen the hulk movies? Yeah I’m like that, but without turning big and green. You see “me” on the outside, and when you get close “me 2” comes to play. The reason why I’m telling you this? Well that’s a long story, but before I tell it to you, there’s a few things you must be weary of. You will find out things about your self though reading this that lets just say you’re not going to like. Because really you’re exactly like me, but you just don’t know it yet. So my advice is to put the book down, burn it may be. Because the adventure you’re about to be taken on, isn’t a pretty one at all. CHAPTER 1 ME Twos POV I remember holding the tiny birds nick in my hands feeling the power in my fist. Knowing at any moment I could choose to end its life with a twitch of my wrist. I had control of the greatest fear of every living thing. Death. With this power under you’re hands you could get anyone to do just about anything. That was when I was young of course, later in life I found an ever bigger barging chip at my disposal. Occasionally you will meet someone who doesn’t really care if they die as long as they keep there pride intact. As long as they “remain themselves” when they die. With those foolish humans, you have to use something even more powerful then impending death. The impending death of a loved one. Yes this, this is what creates motivation. I know what you’re thinking. Wow this girl she knows so much about humans. Why isn’t she in charge of the planet? ''Well there you petty humans, yes you are correct. But unfortunately there is one thing that prevents me from domination. And that of course is you. Why is your race so unpredictable? The things you do in the name of love, faith, justice, hope, desire, pain, duty, esteem, all those petty things. The few people I’ve told about my theories, my brother, which of course I killed later. But I remember him being completely puzzled by my thinking. It’s quite clear really. All your petty human rulers are motivated by “love” for people, for their county blah, blah, blah. And what have they managed to achieve? They have prolonged the inevitable extinction of humans. That in it’s self is a near miracle. Clearly “love” is no longer an effective means of control. And what is? Fear. Now that, that is the true downfall of the human existence. Any means of effective control are by instilling fear in one's subjects. Ninnas POV Sorry about that. I try my best to fight him but, sometimes I find myself doing things without knowing I'm doing them. Let me explain. The one that lives inside me name is Loki. But I call him Me 2. Billions of years ago there were two races of people on earth. Ones called the Tarie, and the humans. They were a violent unforgiving people, the humans however were peaceful people. There was not a quarrel between them. They were essentially the yin to our yang. The Tarie believed in fear and control. Once they had full control of there people, they went after us. They declared a full blown war, and of course after about a decade of fighting, good trumped evil. The humans won. The humans being a peaceful people decided to keep them alive. The Tarie were forced to sign a treaty. It was called the treaty of the equators. Mainly because the humans resided on the north equator and the Tarie on the south. Since it was clear the two races could not live together peacefully on the same planet. It was stated that the Tarie would be placed in our minds. One Tarie to one human was the rule. They were allowed to sit back and watch out people grow and advance. It was clear in the treaty that if they were to somehow take control of the hosts body, or interfere in the progress of humans. That all of there people would be destroyed. they built a safe guard in our minds. Which is now referred to as a "conscience." The individual Tarie would live within someone until they had a child, then they would pass on to there minds. If by the off chance they didn't Have any children they would pass on to a sibling. The treaty seemed perfect, like it would solve problems. But the humans did not realizes that as the generations passed the more influence the Tarie would have on our minds. They don't even mean to, but as the jeans pass on, the more intertwined our minds became. Resulting in the problems we have in the world. I know what you're thinking. ''If this is true how come we don't know about it? Well, in the treaty of equators, it was established that any trace of the Tarie would be erased from our history books, and our memory. So they were. The Tarie that is within me (Loki) has somehow figured out a way override the safe guard in place, and is able to take control of my body sometimes. He was able to almost 24 hours a day take control of my mothers body. However I have a much stronger mind then my mother did. And I remain me most of the time. If I get to close to people they will start to notice the Tarie within me. And Loki doesn't like that. If he were to encounter a Tarie elder and they realized what he has done, then he would be distorted. so if I do become close to someone Loki has sworn to kill them. like my brother. My mother. And my father. He killed them all. So I prefer to stay to my own company. Loki became active in me when I was 7. usually he is able to do so at the age of 6. Because it take 5 years to develop the personality of you. Then a year for Loki to understand you're thinking patterns. But apparently I was so strong mentally It to took him another year to take control. He was quiet annoyed by that. How do i know all of this? well I have all of loki's memories, including before his life within humans. The time before the treaty of the equators. I am a descendent of Adolf Hitler. Even when Hitler was born his mind was weak. At the age of 6 when Loki took over, he was so weak mentally that he was unable to fight Loki. Loki wanted to start the war between the world. That is where world war 2 began. Loki was Hitler. obsessed with control. When Loki killed Eva Braun, Hitler's wife, Hitler had, had enough. He gained control for only a few moments and committed suicide. Loki was able to jump to his brother Jonathan. Who became my ancestor. Category:Sci-Fi Category:Fantasy Category:Completed